


Almost

by darling_pet



Category: Darrow & Darrow (2017)
Genre: Cute, Dates, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: How is it that your new beau Miles hasn’t kissed you yet? Could tonight be the night?





	Almost

“Let me get that for you,” Miles says as he pulls out your chair for you.

“Why thank you, kind sir.” He’s always such a gentleman. Something you’ve come to know after the last three weeks (and one day) of officially being his girlfriend. Tonight, he’s taken you to Yasbeck’s, the ultra-cool club downtown. Quite the change from your recent couple of date venues, but this night was extra special. Phoebe, Miles’ sister, was headlining here and you and he were invited to sit front-row-centre with drinks on her.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Miles says, taking his own seat, “Have I told you that already?”

“Only about fifty times,” you giggle, touching his arm, “but I appreciate it every time.”

A waitress brings a couple drinks over to your table, saying they were compliments of Miss Strasberg. You happily sip away and continue to subtly check out your boyfriend. He’s wearing a dangerously blue shirt (which brings out the dreamy colour in his eyes) with a smart light brown jacket and a nice pair of jeans. Miles also has decided to opt out of wearing his glasses this evening. Though, you can never decide whether he looks better with them or without them because really, you win either way.

“What?” he asks after catching you staring. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, that’s not it.” You rest your chin in your palm. Miles’ eyes fall to your lips.

Lately, you’ve been doing everything to drive his attention to your mouth - lipstick, licking your lips, even touching your mouth with your fingers while he’s talking to you - all due to the simple fact that this man still hasn’t kissed you yet.

It’s time to pull out the big guns...

You graze your teeth gently over your bottom lip, giving him a sweet smile and bat your lashes.  _There’s no way Miles can resist!_

Now he’s leaning in slowly but surely...

He’s giving you that look...

_This is it!_

You close your eyes in anticipation, but just before he kisses you-

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” A voice interrupts through the sound system. “We have a treat for you, tonight!” The room applauds.

Miles, with his mouth still parted slightly, pulls back and straightens himself out. His sister is about to perform.

_Damn it._

_Almost._

**Author's Note:**

> I might do one or two more parts to this story, so, to be continued!


End file.
